The Rest of the story part 1
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Paul has his fondest memory displayed for the world to see. What will discover about his rival. Light comashipping with other ships as needed


Note: This is my first fan fic on this board, and I am that good at writing battle scenes. Also while this is primarily a Paul\Ash story that particular pairing is not featured in this installment chapter.

The Rest of the Story (part 1)

By: Bryce Daniel (2009)

As our heroes continue their journey through the Sinnoh region they come across an unusual gathering on a small hill.

"What's going on up ahead?" Ash asked.

"It looks like they're setting up some kind of movie," Brock said.

"This is so exciting," Dawn gushed. "I hope it's of a contest!"

"Nah, a gym battle would be much more exciting."

"Why don't we just wait and see."

They approach the top of the hill as the sun finished setting behind them, and an odd looking man takes the stage flanked by two Drowzee.

"They call me Mr. Drowzee," the man said somewhat theatrically. "And with the help of my partners here, I will project the dreams of one audience member onto the screen behind me. Unfortunately, we can't hear what is going on, and with that said can I get a volunteer brave enough to expose their inner most thoughts and feelings to the world?"

Dawn's hand shot up instantly, as did the majority of the audience.

"I'll do it!" Paul said pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"And who might you be?" Drowzee asked him.

"Paul – Vielstone."

"Okay now step over here," he said leading Paul to the center of the stage. "And let me know when you're ready to begin."

"Shut up, and do it already!"

"Okay… then… Remember to think of our happiest moment."

The stage lights dim as do the lights set up along the perimeter.

Paul is shown wearing blue jeans and a green school jacket entering a large brick building with a banner with the words "Welcome Future Rangers" hanging above the door.

"That's the Ranger School in Vientown," Brock said.

"PAUL WAS A RANGER?!" Dawn shouted and was hushed by the audience. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It does sort of boggle the mind," James said from his perch in a nearby tree.

Meanwhile, Paul sat down at a chair at the left side of the classroom and stared dreamily at a tall student with somewhat messy brown hair who was giving a presentation of some sort.

"Hey, that's Kellyn," Dawn said excitedly (but quieter).

"PAUL, PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher yelled. "Sorry, please continue," she said to motioning to Kellyn.

Suddenly, Paul (still wearing his student Ranger uniform) is standing in a small briefing room surrounded by Area Rangers. A large black Ranger is giving out assignments, he then points to his newest intern.

"Paul," Barlow said. "We have a report of a Chim-Char trapped on a ravine, we need you to rescue it."

He leaves immediately for the location, and soon finds his target standing on a small outcropping of rocks several feet above a ravine lined with sharp, pointy rocks. He grabs a rope from his backpack as rain begins falling. The wind picks up considerably as rain intensifies, but Paul is undeterred as he ties his rope to a nearby rock and repels down to the stranded Chim-char. The wind blew him against the wall several times severely damaging his styler.

"Grab my hand!"

The Chim-char reached out to grab Paul's hand, but slid out of his slick wet hand.

"NOOOO!"

"Wow, Dawn's taking this pretty hard," Brock said as Dawn sobbed next to them.

"It must be a girl thing," Ash said.

Meanwhile in a tree behind our heroes, James and Meowth are hugging each other crying. "This is so sad!" "Daht poor Chim-char!"

"You two are pathetic," Jessie said.

Back on the screen, Paul is standing in the school office along with Barlow and Principal Lamont.

"We know you're upset about what happened," Barlow said. "But not only did your mission fail, but you ended up killing, albeit accidentally, the pokemon you were trying to save."

"Not to mention the damage you caused to the school's styler." Lamont added. "I've also received reports from Ms. April about your performance in class and sadly, I'm left with no alternative than to ask for your styler back."

Paul handed the damaged styler back to Principal Lamont.

"It's not that we don't think you have potential," Barlow said. "It's just… we don't feel you're strong enough to be a Ranger yet."

Paul heads upstairs to pack his things, but is stopped at the common room by a friendly brown haired woman.

"Oh, there you are," Janice said. "I just received this postcard for you in the mail."

She handed it to him, and he read it.

"Dear Paul:

I know you're probably busy with your ranger studies, but I am almost finished with the Battle Frontier. I wish you could see my battle with Brandon, the so-called "Pyramid King.

Take care,

Reggie_"_

Paul gets to the school's main gate when he is stopped by his friend Kellyn who came out to see him off. He offers out his hand for a goodbye handshake which Paul accepts, but as he does Kellyn pulls his arm in and Paul blushes as Kellyn pats him on the back:

"Good luck, Paul. I'll see you again." Paul knew this was a lie, but for one blissful moment he didn't care.

Next, we see Paul in the bleachers behind his brother who is losing badly.

"…And the winner is Pyramid King Brandon."

"That was a great battle, and I look forward to battling you again," Brandon said.

"Thank you, but this battle made me realize that my true calling is as a pokemon breeder."

"And to think I looked up to you. You're pathetic," Paul said. He then turns around and walks out of the arena.

"No, Paul, wait!"

"No," Brandon said putting his hand on Reggie's shoulder. "Let him go."

_To be continued…_


End file.
